


Strip For Me

by hyxngwo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:12:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyxngwo/pseuds/hyxngwo
Summary: Hyungwon has always kept himself lowkey. Not bothering finding any friends, only focusing on his studies. He likes it. A little too much even.Though despite seeming like such a calm and conservative person, the club has become his second home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shine2won](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shine2won/gifts).



> this story is dedicated to hyungwonho514 on twitter, because i really liked their ideas for some au's. so here's one i guess. i hope this is kind of okay and what you were hoping for. this was my own personal favorite and it seemed fun. it's probs a little boring in the start but bare with me.
> 
> (the original tweet: https://twitter.com/hyungwonho514/status/1000724572793077760?s=21 )
> 
> let's just ignore the fact that i now have six ongoing stories 🤪

it had almost been a whole year. almost been a year in the same club, with the same people. coworkers and costumers. it might not seem like it was long, but for some odd reason it had felt like forever. and hyungwon couldn't get enough of it. always looking forward to the end of the week so he could come to the club. finally being able to express himself through the beautiful makeup and the high shoes. the dance.

there's nothing hyungwon loves more. than to express himself through the dance. that kind of dance that his parents would have called slutty, if they knew about what he did. but to hyungwon, it was art in itself and it was the absolute best about his work.

it really was a dream job in his eyes. for others, it was a last chance to earn anything. but hyungwon admired it. everything about it.

"did you buy new shoes again?" a voice sounded behind hyungwon, his eyes looking to the mirror to find the person. his eyes meeting a familiar face and a familiar smile. a little smile stretching onto hyungwon's own, before his eyes went back to find his own reflection, keeping his focus on his makeup.

"yeah. i saw them and couldn't help myself" hyungwon put down his brush to fish out the shoebox from the white plastic bag they had been contained in. pulling out a single shoe and giving it to the older, watching him shake his head yet the smile on his lips only growing. obviously just as in love with them as hyungwon is. the shoe sparkling brightly in the light of their dressing room, the millions of rhinestones covering the shoe reflecting off onto the walls and leaving sparks of light all along the room.

hyungwon was beyond excited to see how they'd look under the bright colored light of the stage lights.

"you need to show me where you buy all of your shoes from" hyungwon got his shoes back, not being able to hold himself back and having to put them both on. growing a few centimetres taller than he already was, having to laugh at the way he was suddenly way taller than the other. having to throw his head almost all the way down to look at him, teasing him by putting an arm on top of his head.

"you're such a fucking asshole, just because you're tall doesn't it mean you have to fucking tease me about it. it's not my own choice you know"

"whatever kihyun, go complain to someone else" stepping out of his shoes and sitting back down into the chair, looking through a drawer before pulling out a pair of lenses to use later on.

kihyun threw himself down in the chair beside hyungwon's, his eyes finding himself in the mirror before throwing himself back in the chair. his head turning to study hyungwon's every movement. the boy finishing up his makeup and putting away the palettes that had been used. 

every dancer had their own station, whether it was at the makeup tables or places to put their clothes. hyungwon's makeup station was always beyond messy, makeup palettes, glitter and jewellery always filling up the limited space, and kihyun always complained about it. his station lining up with hyungwon's. sometimes a few things would slip over at his side and it pissed kihyun off.

always wanting to keep his own station neat and clean. not wanting to put up with hyungwon's messy personality.

"what are you wearing tonight?" kihyun's quiet voice was almost drowned out by the other voices inside the room, but hyungwon caught on and moved his gaze to kihyun's direction. humming a little before looking back to his mirror and finding his own eyes. hyungwon only shook his head, looking around for a second as if something would magically come to him.

hyungwon had never really been prepared. only knowing what kind of makeup he wanted to put on, or what kind of shoes, but never what he actually wanted to wear. always having kihyun to help him. 

"what about those high waisted lace panties you wore last week?" hyungwon pursed his lips for a moment, clearly in thought as he looked around for some clothing. "and nothing else?" kihyun had to let out a laugh as he watched hyungwon stand up, dipping down to look through the bag he brought with him. pulling out such a light piece of clothing, almost as if it was just a piece of red lace. the color matching so well with the one sparkling up his eyes.

"hyungwon, you're a stripper. did you expect to wear a fucking suit or something?" kihyun leaned back in his chair, following hyungwon's movements, trying to confirm whether or not the boy decided to go with what he had recommended. the boy just standing with the fabric in his hand and studying it closely.

"well i did think of maybe throwing a crop top too" sitting back down just to throw a leg over the other, searching for some kind of watch to confirm the time. "i don't get you hyungwon. i really don't" kihyun decided to turn away from the boy, starting on his own makeup as it was getting late and he was behind yet again. always ending up putting the younger before himself.

"you should never grant people the complete of what they want, kihyun"

-

the old brown curtains were pulled aside and let in as much sun as the windows were able to. hoseok instantly letting out a groan as he rolled onto the other side. facing the wall to escape any kind of light, pulling the covers all the way over his head to hide from the person calling his name. 

just another monday that hoseok tried to escape from.

though hyunwoo's soft voice still managed to find its way in under the covers and resonate in hoseok's ears as it couldn't get out from the covers again. telling him to get up so he wouldn't be late for class.

just silently giving up and rolling out of bed, his eyes landing on hyunwoo on his way out. going to class himself as he wouldn't want to be late either. leaving hoseok behind in the dorm room. his own clothes scattered over the floor in small amounts, all of it not really worth wearing and therefore having to get up and look through the closet.

hoseok didn't know the time, but took his time anyway. obviously not wanting to be late for class, but also wanting to just care about himself for a moment.

his phone starting to go off in the background, having to search for it somewhere in the duvet, realizing at the same time he forgot to charge it over night. letting out just another groan as the ringtone kept going, not giving any hints of where it was. though suddenly a loud thud sounded through the room and hoseok's head instantly turned to where the sound came from. the ringtone suddenly so much clearer and showing the display.

changkyun being the one calling him and a smile instantly reached onto hoseok's lips. reaching down to pick up the still ringing phone. answering the call, but instead of lifting it to his ear, he turned the phone on speaker so he could pick out clothes while listening to the younger.

_"yo where the fuck are you?"_ changkyun sounded somewhat panicked and hoseok could only laugh at it, pulling out a sweater from the closet and taking a quick look at it. "chill out, i'm coming. i slept a little late" heavy breathing was sounding through the phone, giving away that changkyun had probably just been running. 

_"late? hoseok there's five minutes till class starts you idiot"_ hoseok stayed quiet for a few seconds, his eyes suddenly darting to the clock hanging above the brown wooden door, showing how there in fact was only five minutes to the class starting and he really could not come late. muttering out a low 'fuck' under his breath before telling changkyun he'd be there in a minute. throwing on the sweater and some pants before grabbing his phone and jumping in a pair of shoes.

that by the feeling of them, probably was hyunwoo's.

but he could only sprint out of the door and down the hall in hopes of making it on time. it wasn't that far from the dorms to the room hoseok had to be in, but changkyun had for some reason always been wrong with his own calculations and hoseok didn't want to make the same mistake.

it wasn't like he really cared about the class. it was one of those that you really just had to get through. attend just to have that marked off. hoseok had never learned anything in it. always just ending up going back home to the dorms to read up on it himself. it was just easier that way.

yet just for the sake of having a good attendance, he showed up. and on time. most of the days.

the hall of the school building had become empty. either because a lot of students didn't bother showing up to an early morning class on a monday, or because he was just  _really_ late.

though as his eyes caught on to the door of the class, his eyes also found the professors who was just making it to class himself. stretching a smile onto his lips to greet the older man, but never stopping to run before making it inside the room and instantly searching for changkyun. seated beside jooheon. quietly running up the stairs as he listened to the professor already starting to greet everyone. not hearing the remark of how hoseok had been so close to being late, as he just squeezed past the two boys to sit down on the chair closest to the middle. always just having liked the view from there.

"seems like minhyuk isn't here today either" changkyun quietly whispered as he pointed towards the seat closest to the wall. hoseok's head turning to where the guy was looking to find out what he meant, his eyes landing on that boy.  _that boy._

everyone had always just only looked at him. admired him maybe. but nothing else. he only talked to minhyuk and whenever the guy wasn't around, the only thing he cared about was his studies. he always showed up for class. no matter what class or when it was. his perfect attendance.

changkyun and jooheon had always talked about him. nothing bad. never. but just always  _talked about him._ and hoseok understood why. he was beautiful. but yet so secretive in some ways.

he'd just always been there.

and there was just always a lot to talk about.

and even know. his head was in his hand and it was clear to see how he only listened to the professor talking. a pen in his right hand, writing down whatever note he thought was useful. never looking down at the paper because he knew exactly what he was doing.

hoseok had never minded him. never really thought much about him. sure he was beautiful. and sure, it did seem strange how he only cared about his studies, and maybe sometimes minhyuk when he was around. but hoseok had never been curious about people. not in that way. so he just always stayed silent and just listened when the two was talking about the boy.

 though the class was suddenly interrupted as the door opened. heavy breathing sounding through the room as minhyuk stepped through the door. hoseok's head turning to the boy far from him, watching how his head turned to the door and his eyes lighting up as he realized who had shown up. 

minhyuk himself not listening to the professor scolding him for being late, but just finding a way up to the lone boy on the side.

hoseok didn't want to watch how he came to sit down with he boy, just turning his head back to the direction of the professor.

-

"you should really get yourself a boyfriend" changkyun swung an arm around hoseok's shoulder, pulling him closer so they could both fit through the door. jooheon trailing just behind them. 

changkyun let go of hoseok as he found a table and sat down, deciding that one of the other two could order for him so he didn't have to get up again.

"what makes you think it isn't your time to order" jooheon lightly kicked the leg of the chair changkyun had sat down in. the boy instantly taking out his hand indicating he wanted to decide via rock paper scissor. jooheon pulling his out two only waiting for hoseok to join in too but the older just shook his head.

"i'll order, you kids" changkyun ignored the last part and just shot hoseok a finger heart, pulling out the second chair for jooheon to sit down too.

hoseok didn't mind ordering. maybe he even preferred it a little. always having had some kind of love for talking, especially to strangers. there was just some kind of thrill over it. though changkyun and jooheon would usually just argue about it, but hoseok liked doing it. so why shouldn't he?

he knew what to get. both of them always just sticking with the same things, where hoseok would always try out something new. making it pretty easy to just order without having to wait for anyone to decide, besides himself.

the mcdonald's was close to crowded as always, knowing that it'll it end up taking years for the food to get ready, just earning him another text from one of the boys asking where the food were. it happened before. hoseok having waited for ten minutes, before suddenly getting a text from jooheon, saying that changkyun was asking when the food was ready. both of them too lazy to just get up and walk five meters to find hoseok.

it was cute.

though today it went quite fast. the two back at the table even surprised themselves as hoseok came back with the tray in hand, handing out each of their items of food.

"so back to what i was saying. you need a boyfriend" hoseok only scuffed at the boy, taking a single fry and biting off half of it. "do you have someone in mind?" hoseok looked back up at changkyun, the younger just putting on a proud smile as he flipped the lid to his burger open.

"yes in fact i do. chae hyungwon" both of them heard how jooheon chocked in the background, though only hoseok's eyes turning to him for a swift second, landing back on changkyun immediately after. hoseok only shook is head in question, just waiting for the younger to continue.

obviously changkyun hadn't meant anything bad with it. he never would because none of them had anything against the boy. and it also didn't seem like it was teasing of any sort to any person, that just being another reason why hoseok got confused about it.

"listen. he's pretty and he seems like your ideal type. i don't know if he's gay, but he certainly will be if you try to hit on him" the proud smile on changkyun's lips stayed as the boy laid a hand on hoseok's shoulder. "he _is_ my ideal type, but he seems like a person who just wants to get through university without bothering anyone, and therefore i won't bother him either" 

changkyun let out a way too loud groan, throwing his head back not caring that other people around them started to look at him.

"you're so fucking boring. too fucking kind" hoseok could only laugh at him, continuing on eating his fries as jooheon took it as his cue to start talking himself.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a really good idea for the end of this but i don't know if i'll go through with it since it's quite gruesome :/

his lungs were screaming for air, his breathing having gotten so desperate and he kept ignoring the way his thighs were burning. just a little more. just a little longer. hoseok didn't have any classes before noon, therefore deciding to just go on a run. not entirely knowing how long he had run, but as he came back to the dorms and stopped abruptly, his phone told him that it had been 6 km. 

hoseok took a little time to get his breath back, feeling how the sweat was dripping off his forehead and as he got his senses back, he couldn't help but smile in victory. standing up straight after having been bent over, his eyes caught onto a person a few meters from him. the person standing there with their books clutched to their chest. their eyes on hoseok. their body seeming stiff.

hyungwon. it was hyungwon. 

he was just standing there, watching hoseok all fascinated. didn't even look away as hoseok looked back at him. and suddenly the boy moved. his steps light. his steps coming closer to hoseok. 

"need some water?" hyungwon came closer to the guy, holding up a water bottle which hoseok gladly took and thanked him for. the younger silently pushing his glasses further up his nose as he watched hoseok drink the water that had been contained in the plastic bottle. closely studying the sweat that was dripping off hoseok's forehead, biting down harshly on his bottom lip as he imagined running his hands over his sweaty skin.

hoseok left about a quarter of the water even if he needed even more than what the other boy could provide him with. though not wanting to just completely drink all of the water as it wasn't his. just quietly giving the younger back his bottle as a soft smile stretched out on his lips, remembering to thank him again.

hyungwon's eyes stayed on hoseok for a little while, before a smile of his own found his lips. hyungwon only muttering out a few quiet words that hoseok didn't get to hear, before trailing off again. his steps even lighter than what they were when he came to him.

-

the dressing room was already loud, filled with people and hyungwon had to squeeze his way over to his station. finding kihyun sitting on his own stool, almost done with his makeup. hyungwon was way late, knowing it and that probably being the reason for just throwing his bag down to quickly pull out the makeup palette he needed to start doing his own.

kihyun only watching him silently with a shocked look on his face as he hadn't been ready for hyungwon to just throw himself down like that.

"i hope you already know what you're supposed to wear, the club opens in ten minutes, sweetie" kihyun said with a laughter to his tone. clearly amused by how the boy was beyond stressed and didn't need anything else to bother him. though hyungwon kicked the bag towards the older without removing his focus from his makeup, the bag way lighter than every other time, indicating that hyungwon hadn't brought his whole closet.

as kihyun was close to finished, he had time to look at what hyungwon had brought. pulling out yet another piece of lace and at first it looked like a piece of clothing, but the little metal lock somewhere in all the lace gave away that it was just a simple choker.

"honestly, why are all your accessories so fucking extra, like there's a reason why every other dancer here fucking hates you" hyungwon only let out a loud laugh, still not daring to remove his focus but knowing how kihyun continued on looking through the clothing.

the two had always loved looking through what the other was going to wear. always exciting to see the accessories and everything, aware that they were one of the only ones who actually cared about that kind of stuff.

usually everyone else would wear the most minimal and in plain black and hyungwon always thought it was so boring. not seeing the purpose in doing this kind of job if you didn't want to express yourself. not being able to wear clothes like that anywhere else than the strip club and it was honestly a shame.

"do you remember that guy i told you about?" kihyun placed an elbow on the table in order to lean his head in his hand, at this point really only focusing on hyungwon as he himself didn't have anything to do. hyungwon removing his focus from the his reflection to swiftly look towards kihyun and see his reaction to the subject.

"what that hoseok guy?" kihyun asked. even just the name made hyungwon's every thought run wild. just nodding to the question as he couldn't help but bite onto his lip, listening to how kihyun laughed at him. "i talked to him here the other day, he had been out running and was like, fucking dripping" hyungwon had to put down his brush, turning towards kihyun clearly getting all to excited just by the memory of it, not being able to sit still any longer.

"like fuck, he was so hot i've honestly never-" hyungwon threw his head back with a smile on his lips, his body getting impatient to move and he just wanted to get out into the club already. "i wouldn't mind doing a private show for him" listening to kihyun groan in disgust behind him as he stood up to get dressed, laughing himself.

"when will you ever learn to keep your dick in your pants?" hyungwon only turned towards kihyun to quickly wink at him, dipping down into his bag and immediately pulling every item of clothing out, having to get ready.

"no i mean, he's definitely my type and all, but he seems too kind" hyungwon spoke quietly, kihyun raising a brow at him that hyungwon noticed as he lost focus for only a second, "isn't that a good thing?" kihyun asked a little sceptically. furrowing his eyebrows and his eyes squinting a little, watching how the younger untangled a piece of clothing.

"of course, but i don't know. i just don't think he would be able to really satisfy me, you know?" kihyun only nodded slowly. getting up from his chair and putting on his shoes, having waited to the last second as he absolutely hated walking in them. his feet sensitive and not made for those kinds of shoes. especially to walk around and dance in for several hours of the night.

 leaving the boy alone to finish up.

though hyungwon just quietly sat down after having finished getting dressed, wanting to focus on the last little details to his makeup and not rush anything. he loved this part of the job. every time someone would open the door out to the club, the loud music would sound so clear, hyungwon just getting more and more excited to come out again. finding the high of the night.

forgetting all about the time as he only sat and stared at his reflection, suddenly left almost completely alone inside the dressing room. it was getting late and different voices started to sound beyond the walls of the room, giving away that the club was getting filled and that it was probably time to go out.

not wasting any time to step onto a stage, a new and very familiar song starting to play over the speakers and hyungwon instantly felt that feeling rush through his body. a feeling that he only experiences when he dances, one of the reasons he kept doing this even if it had felt a little strange in the start. especially when everyone refused to talk to hyungwon.

though as kihyun came, the older kept telling him that it was because they saw him as a competition

shutting his eyes softly, grabbing a hold of the pole and easily swinging around it a single time without leaving the ground. rolling his hips against the cold metal and just letting his body relax under the music. a hand running under his shirt to carefully lift it up slightly to expose the golden skin underneath, the color of it turning to such a nice dirty rose pompadour pink along with the spotlight somewhere in the room.

gliding his hand over the pole as he got down on his knees, making sure that cold feeling of the metal stayed, and impressed. he knew people were looking. staring. feeling their eyes all over his body and he absolutely loved it. he was superior and everything he did would be sure to met with eyes following him everywhere. wanted all the attention and sure as hell making use for it.

running a hand down along his body before making it take a right turn, running it down his thigh. the other holding tightly onto the pole. feeling how the muscles in his left arm flexed all the way through it, his hips rolling in such a perfect rhythm to the music. knowing it looked gorgeous.

getting back up on his feet, feeling the way the light reflected over his body. knowing how it changed color from behind his shut eyelids. warm on his body and he felt the sweat. making the exposed skin glimmer so beautifully. 

grabbing a firm hold, lifting himself from the ground and swinging his body around the pole, straightening his back and splitting his legs for a moment before curling one around the pole and releasing a hand to run along the stretched leg. feeling the sweat, feeling it against his soft and careful fingertips. just following the music blasting the in the background, knowing how his whole body fitted so well with the colors gliding over him continuously, never leaving him.

turning his whole body around in such a precise movement, feeling the pole against his stomach, letting himself fall to the ground again. slut-dropping down and landing on his calves, grinding up against the pole on his way up again.

everyone was watching him. he knew they were. didn't have to do anything special. he had them in the palm of his hand because he _knew_ he was superior.

the song came to an end, exhaling harshly as he stepped down to the floor again, feeling the sweat dripping off his body as he went back to the changing room, money stuffed in under his shirt, knowing that some of it was probably soaking. passing kihyun on his way and feeling the swift pat on his shoulder as he smiled back at him. the music suddenly fading as he stepped through the door, having to squint at the sudden bright and normal light.

 -

"what time is it?" hoseok quietly let out, not completely sure whether or not jooheon had fallen asleep beside him. turning his gaze towards the younger, only to find out he's sitting with headphones in.

picking up a pencil, hoseok threw it towards him, hitting his arm and instantly ripping him out of his daze. clearly having been stuck in whatever he had been doing on his computer. jooheon's eyes widened for second, not having expected the sudden attack, pulling out one of the headphones to find out what hoseok wanted.

"almost two" changkyun's low voice informed, coming from the floor where he earlier had placed himself. "why are we honestly still stuck here. it's friday and i really could not care less about school, please can't we do something?" his voice sounded pleasing, ripping a chuckle from hoseok as he only raised an eyebrow at him.

"you just said it's two. what possible things would you be able to do now?" hoseok looked down at changkyun, a brow raised at the boy before looking back to write on his computer, knowing that changkyun would keep complaining though way too tired for any of it.

"we could go clubbing" changkyun suggested, maybe a little too enthusiastic. both hoseok and jooheon looked down at the boy, trying to figure out if he was completely serious, yet the genuine smile on his face answered their question. "next week. what about next week?" the youngest fell back on the floor as a loud groan escaped his lips. he obviously felt trapped in that little room and wanted to get out and do something exciting, but the two others were beyond tired and both just wanted to sleep immediately and not think about finishing work.

it being almost fascinating how changkyun wasn't tired.

"fine, but then i'm choosing" changkyun almost didn't even get to finish his sentence, before jooheon had let out an 'oh no' from the side. not exactly keen with the idea of the younger choosing where they would end up, as it usually wasn't the best. "i can guess you've already chosen" hoseok raised another eyebrow at the boy, watching him nod proudly but not letting out another word, indicating that he was going to keep it a secret. or maybe just hiding the fact that he didn't actually know yet.

a silence fell over them and hoseok really hoped that it would stay that way, but changkyun crawled up onto jooheon's bed. crawling over to whisper something in his ear that jooheon laughed at. both of them glancing towards hoseok for a second before sharing another laugh. 

"i'm gonna beat the both of you" hoseok said with a somewhat threatening voice, wanted to scare them yet changkyun just laughed again with such a mocking tone. sitting back down and ignoring hoseok, yet kept sending glances towards jooheon and completely leaving hoseok out.


	3. Chapter 3

morning lectures had always been such a pain in the ass. enough for changkyun and jooheon to almost never get up to attend them. therefore sitting down alone on one of the top rows and taking a sip of the coffee he had picked up on the way. he was early and therefore there weren't a lot in the class yet, sitting back into his chair and just pulling out his phone to make time go by a little faster.

the door to the room opened and causing hoseok to almost automatically look up, his eyes falling over hyungwon who was tightly clutching his books to his chest and holding a coffee in his second hand. his big round glasses falling down his nose, but it looked cute and hoseok had to take just a second look at him to be completely satisfied.

he was cute. he really was. but no one really realized it because he was so reserved and really only focused on his studies.

struggling to push the glasses up his nose so they wouldn't fall down, the boy had to place the coffee on the nearest surface swiftly so he could push them up. suddenly making eye contact with hoseok as the older had been mercilessly staring at him without any specific reason other than he for some reason had found the whole thing interesting. hyungwon just quickly smiled at him before taking his coffee again and going to his usual spot.

after hyungwon had sat down, the class started filling up slowly and right before the clock turned 8 and the professor had closed the door, changkyun stumbled in through the door and hoseok slammed his head to the table in embarrassment. turning his head on the table to the left and yet again making eye contact with hyungwon who was just quietly laughing while shaking his head and hoseok smiled back at him.

the guy walked up the stairs and silently sat down in the chair beside hoseok, trying not to make too much noise as he had already disturbed everything. hoseok only throwing his head down in absolute embarrassment.

"why are you here?" the irritated tone was easy to hear in hoseok's tone even if he was whispering. finally lifting his head from the table and sitting back into his chair. just wanting to focus on the lesson, but the extra noise changkyun was making beside him by zipping open his bag and pulling out his laptop, was making it harder and hoseok really wanted to kick the younger.

"am i not allowed to have an education too maybe?" changkyun whispered back, silently opening his laptop and opening up safari. a familiar layout of a tab showing up and hoseok almost choked on a laugh. changkyun immediately slamming the computer lid down again out of pure reflex.

"why do you never close down your porn tab, it's really not the first time changkyun" hoseok's whisper was restrained by the urge to laugh, not really coming out but changkyun heard it and slammed his head on the table in shame. trying not to laugh himself and it was straight hell right in that moment.

shaking his head without looking up.

-

jooheon was sitting on his bed when changkyun threw the door open, hoseok chuckling behind him.

"you, would you leave it alone?" throwing himself on the bed jooheon was occupying and propping himself up on an elbow, watching as hoseok laid down on changkyun's. he always laid down on changkyun's because the boy never used it himself, as he would rather use jooheon's, so there was no reason to not use the empty bed. "what happened?" jooheon put away his phone to focus on the two, hoseok just laughing as he remembered the incident happen, clearly frustrating the youngest.

"changkyun forgot to close down his porn tab and i was sitting right beside him. full view over his computer. he's into some freaky shit" sharing a laugh with jooheon, changkyun only rolled his eyes at them. "oh come on. don't tell me you haven't ever forgotten to close down your porn" a laugh following in his tone, jooheon only shaking his head in disbelief of the conversation.

hoseok just raised his eyebrows with a smile, shaking his head.

"i don't watch porn" there was no playful side to the tone, dead serious and changkyun gasped loud enough for it to be heard in the room on the other side of the wall. jumping up and standing on the bed, pointing a finger at hoseok and looking towards jooheon almost as to ask him if he was serious. almost as if he had done something worthy of the reaction.

"you're fucking kidding me? hoseok. what? like, never? have you never, ever watched porn?" changkyun seemed almost offended by it. like it was something he expected everyone to do because it was such a normal thing and had never met someone that didn't watch it. hoseok could only shake his head as an answer, being completely serious. "he doesn't jerk off either" jooheon bumped into the conversation and changkyun had to sit down for a second. his brows furrowed and his eyes continuously going from jooheon to hoseok.

"i just don't like it. that's all" sitting back against the white wall. changkyun was obviously speechless even if there was no reason to be. maybe the boy just watched a lot of porn himself and therefore found it weird whenever someone didn't. changkyun just fell on top of jooheon, having decided to stay silent. both hoseok and jooheon laughing loudly at him.

hoseok soon getting up from the bed and getting ready to leave again. he had another class that he was going to attend, whether any of them came or not. though jooheon got up from bed too, clearly haven seen the time and packed his laptop into his bag. changkyun looked towards his bag on the ground, figuring there was no reason to check if he had everything as he usually just needed his laptop. which was obviously still in there from the last lecture.

all their classes on monday was pure shit and the will to go only faded as they came closer to the building. changkyun suddenly started giggling weirdly, pinching hoseok's arm to make him turn to the direction he was looking in. a tall and slim figure was walking inside the moment hoseok threw his gaze towards him. instantly noticing who it  was and just rolling his eyes at changkyun.

sure, hyungwon was pretty and his type. but as he had told them a few days earlier, hyungwon seemed way too reserved and there was no way he wanted to bother the guy if he didn't want any contact with anyone else. he respected it and unless hyungwon came to him, he would just let him be in peace. 

changkyun wasn't having it though. sprinting towards the guy to make sure he didn't lose him, jooheon and hoseok just stayed back knowing they would eventually catch up with him.

he had managed to stop hyungwon right after the entrance of the building. the guy looked shocked and hoseok wouldn't be too surprised if it was because changkyun had yelled after him to stop him. hyungwon was clearly trying to follow his words as he seemed quite invested in it. as soon as jooheon and hoseok came up to them, hyungwon's eyes darted to hoseok and his lips silently parted. changkyun not talking anymore. a bad sign.

"what did you feed him changkyun?" jooheon asked, tone showing hints of how tired he must be. either because of lack of sleep or because he always had to watch over the youngest. "i just told him that hoseok would want to go on a date with him"

"i'm gonna beat you fucking ass changkyun" raising his voice in an attempt to scare him, yet only watching as he laughed mockingly at him and went to hide behind jooheon. pushing the boy away from hoseok and hyungwon to leave them alone. hoseok just sighing in annoyance as this wasn't what he wanted to do right at the moment.

"i'm sorry, changkyun has this crazy idea that we would be a good match. don't listen to him. please" following the sentence with a light chuckle, hyungwon only nodded slightly. probably still taken aback from the sudden attack. "so you don't want to go on a date with me?" hyungwon asked carefully, licking over his dry lips quickly his eyes squinting along with it. 

"no i– it's not that i don't want to go on a date with you it's just, if you're not gay or anything it could seem quite intimidating. i don't know" he was careful with choosing his words. he knew nothing about the guy standing in front of him and therefore didn't know what could offend him. 

the shyest little smile showed itself on hyungwon's lips, as he couldn't help but to let out a single chuckle. the way hoseok seemed so thoughtful was cute in a way.

"so you _do_ want to go on a date with me?" it was strange. all of this. he had never spoken with the younger besides that one time he offered him some water, but now they were talking about what could possibly end up in an actual date and hoseok was suddenly taken aback by everything that was happening.

"well, i wouldn't say no. if you asked" trailing off, he was going somewhere he didn't want to go. it felt strange because suddenly hyungwon wasn't as reserved as he had thought and just by the short sentences, he noticed that the boy just liked to be quiet. there was nothing he was hiding, people just didn't know that.

but hyungwon smiled at him and nodded adorably.

"then let's go thursday. i have work friday and saturday so i can't those days"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry


End file.
